


Томми Мерлин Барри Аллена

by Florka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Если в вас попала молния и вы неожиданно стали бегать быстрее ветра - это ещё не значит, что вы всенепременно станете супергероем. Но кое что всё-таки может вас подтолкнуть.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Томми Мерлин Барри Аллена

Наукой не доказано, что при коматозном состоянии человек может видеть сны, но точно так же наукой не доказано, что удар молнии способен даровать человеку какие-то особые сверхспособности. Так что хотите верьте, хотите нет, но пока Барри Аллен лежал на больничной койке, ему снилась Фелисити.  
Он видел, как она днями сидела возле него, зачастую от усталости засыпая прямо на неудобном больничном стуле. Ему снилось, что в ночные часы, когда посещения в клинике уже запрещены, всего лишь при помощи лэптопа и пары хитрых кодовых обходов, Фелисити взламывала камеры наблюдения и продолжала неотрывно следить за его состоянием. Сознание Барри обманывало его ощущением прикосновений прохладной ладони Фелиции к его щеке, а уж когда она брала его за руку, что только он не делал для того, чтобы покрепче сжать её в ответ. Но, была ли тому виной кома или что-то иное, в своём собственном сне Барри был парализован и всё, что он мог делать: это только смотреть.  
Смотреть в спину Фелисити, которая только что попрощалась с ним, бросив: "я всего лишь на пару дней, Барри. В Старсити что-то взорвали, и не то чтобы Оливер нуждался в моей помощи, но он ведь даже с кофемашиной не способен наладить контакт, так что мало ли."  
Фелисити всегда говорила слишком много лишнего, особенно когда хотела сказать что-то коротко и по делу.  
Барри был несколько разочарован. Не её отъездом, нет, а тем, что она не поцеловала его на прощание. И пусть их отношения ещё не зашли так далеко, но чёрт возьми, разве сны существуют не для реализации потаённых желаний? И хотя Барри не подозревал, что находится во сне, он определённо чувствовал себя обделённым.  
В Старсити было холодно. Куда холоднее, чем в его больничной палате. И, возможно, если бы Барри хоть на секунду задумался, как он там оказался, то обнаружил бы себя стоящим абсолютно голым посреди оживлённого перекрёстка. Хотя что что, а оживлённым этот перекрёсток назвать было трудно - люди и машины, казалось, замерли на месте, будто замороженные или остановленные во времени. Но так было только на первый взгляд: на самом деле каждый из них находился в движении, но настолько медленном, что Барри совершенно этого не замечал.  
Если подумать, он вообще вряд ли замечал что-то иное, когда перед его глазами была Фелисити.  
Она уверенным шагом направлялась в сторону тайного убежища Оливера. Медленно, но всё же. Барри улыбнулся, лишний раз напомнив себе, как же ему чертовски повезло с девушкой. Ведь она работает на самого настоящего супергероя, который теперь, кстати ему должен. И который носит созданную им маску. От удовольствия, Барри зажмурил глаза, в очередной раз представив себя напарником звёздного героя города.  
Когда он их открыл, то оказался уже в подвале бара Куинов. Картинка слегка сбоила, словно никак не могла зафиксироваться на месте, мечась из одного угла в другой. Оливер и Фелисити о чем-то оживлённо спорили и до уха Барри долетали слабые отголоски их разговора:  
\- Ну прости, что у меня могут быть обычные человеческие проблемы, Оливер! - в возмущении заметила Фелисити. Олли был зол, но больше всего злился на себя: последнее их дело они с Дигглом чуть было не провалили только потому, что Фелисити не было с ними для технической поддержки. Он понимал, что состояние Барри для неё также важно, как и спасение жителей города, но никак не мог осадить в себе эту злость. Выскочившую из ниоткуда ревность.  
\- Нам не хватало тебя, - сделав глубокий вдох для успокоения, попытался остановить эту бессмысленную ссору Олли.  
\- Мне вас тоже, - уже с улыбкой заметила Фелисити. - Ну, так когда приступаем к работе?  
Она была храбрая, эта Фелисити Смоук. Именно этим она Барри и нравилась. Не только тем, что работает в паре с самым настоящим супергероем, но и сама по себе. Умная, сильная девушка, которая всегда следует велению своего сердца и готова идти до конца. Это подкупает. Всегда подкупало.  
Барри улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Фелисити работала. Искала информацию, взламывала какие-то коды, иногда созванивалась с Олли или Дигглом, чтобы сообщить им, как проходит процесс расследования. Она была мастером во всех этих компьютерных штучках. И, что самое главное - она была в безопасности здесь, в секретном штабе Стрелы.  
Моргнул свет. Или сам Барри, но время снова сместилось. Стремительно приближался вечер, но Фелисити всё ещё продолжала сидеть за мониторами, отслеживая сигналы для Олли. Похоже, они расследовали какое-то крупное дело.  
Барри всё ещё продолжал наблюдать со стороны за скачущей с места на место картинкой, которая будто ни на секунду не могла остановиться на каком-то одном определённом ракурсе. Мгновение - возможность полюбоваться сосредоточенным выражением лица Фелиситии. Мгновение - он уже наблюдает за ней со спины. С улыбкой смотрит за тем, как высокий хвост торчит из-за спинки стула. Мгновение - снова передний план, такое ощущение, что Барри стоит сразу за мониторами. Фелисити наклонилась над клавиатурой, и он наконец-то оторвал от неё взгляд и тут же увидел, что за её спиной стоит какой-то человек в маске. Мгновение - Барри не успел даже толком ничего осознать - и этот человек уже затягивал веревку, привязывая Фелисити к стулу.  
\- Фелисити? Что у тебя там случилось? Фелисити, ответь! - голос Олли продолжал доноситься из динамика. Неизвестный напал на неё в самый разгар переговоров.  
\- Длбрый вечер, - отозвался человек в капюшоне вместо Фелисити. - Полагаю, мы с вами знакомы заочно, вы можете называть меня Брат Блад.  
\- Ах ты чертов ублюдок, что ты...  
\- Не тратьте время на оскорбления, Капюшон, у вас их не так уж и много, - меланхолично затягивая глушитель на пистолете, заявил Брат Блад. - Прямо сейчас я смотрю в глаза вашей напарнице, Фелисити, верно? Так вот моё предложение: вы сейчас же позволяете моим ребятам завершить ограбление, а я дам вам время спасти эту юную девушку от смерти.  
\- Ни в коем случае! Если этот прибор окажется у них в руках, то... - начала было отговаривать Оливера Фелисити. Барри с ужасом наблюдал за происходящим, не в силах пошевелиться. Что-то словно сковало всё его тело, не позволяя даже протянуть руку помощи. Прямо у него на глазах какой-то ублюдок угрожал его девушке, а он и сделать ничего не мог.  
Романтический сон каким-то образом превратился в самый настоящий кошмар.  
\- Фелисити, нет, - прервал её Олли. - Брат Блад, я не буду мешать вашему ограблению  
\- Хорошо, - направив дуло пистолета прямо на лоб Фелисити, заметил Блад. - Я подожду сигнала от своих партнёров.  
Время тянулось чертовски медленно. Барри с ужасом смотрел на часы на стене, гадая, сколько времени Оливеру потребуется, чтобы добраться до убежища. Как далеко он находится, и где же Диггл. И почему, ради богу, почему они оставили Фелисити здесь одну?  
Неожиданно в кармане пиджака Блада завибрировал телефон. Покрепче сжав пистолет, он с явным разочарованием в голосе сказал:  
\- Я ждал от вас большего, Капюшон, - и, с этими словами, выстрелил.  
Динамик взорвался диким криком Оливера.  
\- Фелисити! - срывая голос, вторил Барри, тщетно пытаясь добраться до Блада. - ФЕЛИСИТИ!  
В следующую же секунду он обнаружил себя сидящим в больничной койке с вытянутыми руками. Вокруг в дикой какофонии звенели всевозможные медицинские аппараты, на писк которых в палату стремительно ворвались врачи, обступая Барри со всех сторон.  
\- Мистер Аллен, как вы себя чувствует, вы нас слышите. мистер Аллен? - хватая его за руки и укладывая обратно на койку, обеспокоенно спрашивал один из докторов.  
\- Фелисити, - продолжал одними губами говорить Барри, остекленелым взглядом смотря доктору прямо в глаза. - Фелисити...


End file.
